Although the use of roller skates permits high speeds of movement to be attained, it possesses a certain sporting character which, due to the inevitable risks, generally restricts it to young or long-practiced persons.
The risks mentioned are obviously associated with stopping difficulties. It has in fact been considered to equip the front part of conventional roller skates with an elastic element which the skater can bring into contact with the ground by applying a thrust with the toe of his foot to the front of the skate. This is obviously a highly rudimentary braking means, which may even prove dangerous if the rolling of the skate is interrupted violently by contact between the said elastic element and a part protruding on the ground. Although it does not appear impossible to devise less random braking devices, particularly having a progressive action, it should be pointed out that the repeated application of brakes of this type by an inexperienced or timid skater would compel him to renew his starting effort each time, which would make travelling with such roller skates very tiring.
A chief object of this invention is to permit the construction of a roller skate which, on the one hand, presents the possibility of progressive braking which is perfectly safe in all circumstances, and which, on the other hand, is arranged so as to permit the skater to exert a driving action with his foot upon at least one of the rollers of the skate with which he is equipped, these two possibilities combining to remove any sporting character from the use of the roller skates according to the invention, which thus becomes accessible even to elderly persons after extremely short training.